A Love So Vanilla
by MozzarellaSalamiKinkster
Summary: Inspired by Peyton Manning's guest appearance on the show. Peyton Manning wakes Tom Brady up inside. PeyTom. Yaoi don't like don't read. First story so please no flames!11!1!
1. Chapter 1

"So, how are the kids?" Tom asked Peyton, awkwardly clearing his throat. To say he was surprised was... an understatement.

"You know I'm not here to talk Fisher Price."

"So...what are you here to talk about?"

"I'm your new coach," Peyton declared.

PTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTP

Tom is at the practice field at his normal time. His new "coach" is standing at the 45 line.

"I've been waiting here for 15 minutes," Peyton dryly says, looking expectantly at Tom. "Drop and give me 50."

"No, I'm drinking my latte."

"Your what?"

"Latte," Tom snapped.

"What the hell is in that concoction? Vanilla? Soy?" Peyton snarked.

Tom's ear turned pink. "You know what? I don't need this. I'm the best quarterback playing on the best team in the NFL."

"Please," Peyton scoffed.

"So what? I'm not good? Mr. Forehead?"

Peyton rolled his eyes. "Of course you're good. But without me, you'll never be better."

Tom stared at the ground before slapping the latte into Peyton's hands and dropping to ground for his push-ups.

Peyton took a long sip of the latte. He liked it.

PTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTP

As a way to "perk up" the Patriots, the coach made them send each other valentines. Usually they were terrible. Like a card with a picture of a squirrel saying "you're my nut" and a penis drawn on the back. Because, you know, they're football players. If they don't draw dicks on valentine cards and don't catch 40 yard passes, they aren't football players. Tom wasn't expecting anything. Maybe a sticky note that said "catch my balls" with a heart on the side. He wasn't expecting to get caramel and an actual card. He opened it slowly. In smooth handwriting it said "the word of the day is billet doux. Look it up"

PTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTP

Tom looked around the locker room. Amendola was slapping everyone's asses as he went around handing out his cards.

join us next time for the next thrilling installment.


	2. Chapter 2

So it wasn't Amendola. It could have been ...well none of them in all honesty

Who the hell could have it been

"Billet Doux" The fuck was that. Brady stared at the wall. It was French. All he remembered about the French was that they didn't wax and they sucked in World War 2. He whipped out his phone and googled it.

"Love letter"

He stared before saying the 4 letter word that described his mood "Fuck?"

"Hey Tom" Brady snapped his head to the source, settling on David Andrews. "Manning was here not too long ago. Be careful. He might make you cry with his ugliness"

"Haha thanks Andrews. Happy Vdays, not that you're gonna get any V" Tom laughed

"Fuck you here's your card" David said before handing over the dicked up card

Tom snatched the dick paper, gave Andrews a kiss on the forehead, and sped walked out of the locker room, ready to see ...Peyton

As he climbed into his car, quite expensive, he realized he was going to have to get his new coach a card, quite cheap. He drove to Hallmark and snatched the first thing he saw with roses on it. He realized he didn't know where Peyton Manning was but he would be damned if he didn't find him. He drove around the stadium before spotting the leggy Christian giant, leaving the building. He parked, and ran to him.

"Manning!" The man in question snapped his head around

"Brady"

"That's all you have to say?" Tom narrowed his eyes. He wasn't expecting much but Jesus fuck

"Yes"

"Alright...did you send me a card this morning"

"Listen cupcake I know you get very few but don't expect to take credit for one and your mom takes credit for the other"

"So that's a yes. Anyway I got one for you" Tom said, thrusting it out into his hands. Peyton opened slowly, scanning the page

"'The word of the day is spoony. Look it up'" he read off the page "you know what spoony means"

"Of course" Tom snapped back

"Use it in a sentence"

"Lets spoon. You can be the big spoony "


	3. Chapter 3

Peyton's ears turned bright pink. Tom felt proud to make the computer feel some emotion. But he also felt a warmth in his chest. 'Must be heartburn' he thought to himself

"I have a wife" Peyton said still pink

"So do I" Tom said back

"Then don't say things like that. It's...cheating. It's wrong. The Bible says it's wrong"

"It also says no shrimp"

"Yeah but that's talking about your shrimp dick" Peyton laughed at him

"Why do you talk about my dick so much" Tom glared at him

"I guess I want to see it" Peyton rolled his eyes

"That's it! We're going into the bathroom and seeing dicks"

"I'm Christian" Peyton said, holier than thou.

"Your dick isn't" he snapped back, grabbing Peyton by the jersey and dragging him towards the outdoor bathrooms

Peyton rolled his eyes. He wasn't going to show his dick to Tom "Vanilla" Brady.

Tom rolled his eyes. There was no way in hell he was leaving that bathroom without seeing Peyton "Forehead" Manning's dick

"Tom stop you midget" Peyton snapped, trying to get the claws out of his jersey

"I'm 6'4"

"I'm 6'5"

"My dick is bigger"

Peyton's ears turned bright red.


	4. Chapter 4

_You say that you're no good for me_  
 _'Cause I'm always tugging at your sleeve_  
 _And I swear I hate you when you leave  
I like it anyway_

The next few moments were a blur for Tom. He was dragging Peyton into the bathroom to see what was under the uniform, the next thing he knew he was staring like a deer in headlights as he saw two of his teammates making out. Tom stuttered out an apology. He wasn't expecting to see a tongue down Gronk's throat.

"Haha sorry just looking at the lights. Which I why my hand ... is holding onto Peyton...Manning"

Tom yanked Peyton out of the bathroom.

"That was a test. You penised. I mean passed"

Peyton looked scandalized and vaguely amused and if Tom didn't know any better he looked...tired.

"Are you tired?" Tom asked, being concerned for his coach. I mean, if his coach was sick, that would be a problem right.

"I'm actually sick," Peyton replied, a tad hoarse now that Tom noticed. How did he not see it before? Peyton looked flushed, beads of sweat disappearing under his shirt. Tom now understood how he had a wife. I mean he wanted to be the sweat on his neck. He cleared his throat, he must be getting sick.

"Do you ..soup?" He awkwardly said.

"No, I need soap," Peyton said rolling his eyes

"I'll drop the fucking soap if you talk to me like that again. Also sorry for dragging you to see you dick if you were sick," Tom spat at him before turning on his heels.

"Wait," somehow that four letter word felt like a five letter word. Peyton spoke again. "Can you..take care of me? I wouldn't ask but my wife is out of town and well...I'm a man who cannot function without a nurse."

"Like I'm gonna be your nurse or something?" Tom raised his eyebrows.

Stay tuned for chapter 5! Who was making out with Gronk? Will the boyz ever get together? Leave your prediction in a review!

Proszę napisać recenzję!

S'il vous plaît écrire un commentaire!

¡Por favor escriba una reseña!

Bitte schreiben Sie eine Rezension!

Silakan menulis review!

리뷰를 써주세요!

请写评论！

एक समीक्षा लिखने के लिए धन्यवाद!

يرجى كتابة استعراض!

Mangyaring magsulat ng isang review!

Παρακαλώ γράψτε μια κριτική!

אנא כתוב חוות דעת!

ʻOluʻolu E kākau i ka review!

Vinsamlegast skrifa umsögn!

Si prega di scrivere una recensione!

レビューを書いてください！

Escreva um comentário!

Пожалуйста, напишите отзыв!

Tafadhali kuandika mapitio!

Hãy viết bình luận!


	5. Chapter 5

_In this Boston King Bed  
We're 10,000 miles apart  
I've been Boston wishing  
On these stars, for your heart, for me  
My Boston King_

Peyton cleared his throat. "Please. I don't know about you, but I am man enough to admit I need help."

Tom raised his eyebrows. "So call an Uber."

Peyton rolled his eyes. Tom actually liked him more.

"Enough, just get into my Prius," Tom sighed. Gisele would not like this, but the only thing she liked was avocado ice cream and lesbians. He walked back to his Prius. His wife preferred the Lexus to it, but Tom loved the Prius after seeing The Office episode where Andy hits Dwight. Maybe he was too obsessed with The Office and the fact that he could hit someone silently if he kept it under five miles per hour.

"Thanks for this Brady," Peyton said, a sudden drooping to his eyes. He was going to have to watch this man pass out on his car seat.

"Manning...wake the hell up."

"No," Peyton said half asleep.

"What are you, a North Korean seamstress?"

"Not if that's a bad thing."

Tom laughed in that laughing sort of way. He was tired too. Life was exhausting him. It seemed no matter what he did he was never going to get better. He pushed that thought out of his head. He didn't need this right now. Suddenly a squirrel darted out in the car causing Tom to hit the brakes.

"Jesus fuck was that Julian Edelman?" Tom muttered. He heard a tinkling laugh from the back of the car. Tom flushed. He didn't think he had said that out loud or that Peyton fucking Manning would be sick and laughing in the back of his car. Life was strange like that.

Change of POV

Julian Edelman was at Alcoholics Anonymous. Here he was, the Patriots' wide receiver at the height of his career, watching Shelly cry about her debt after she got drunk, bought three cars, and a small man named Sohinki. I mean, Julian felt for her, he really did, (who hasn't been in that boat?) but also, what the hell was he doing there? He thought back to the reason why he was in there. He had a typical boys night, drank his weight in cognac combined with some Mexican five energy power drink, and blacked out. According to the gang, after getting wasted, he ran after a squirrel, asking if it was Pikachu. That made no sense by any means because Pikachu was an electric mouse.

This was all beside the point. He shouldn't be here. If anything he should be at Midlife Crisis and Sexuality Anonymous.


	6. Chapter 6

After all Julian has been questioning everything. He dated supermodels, ate caviar, and drove the best car on the market. But the only thing that made him happy was the time he spent with Danny Amendola eating Chipotle. Danny was great and his mom adored him, for good reason, too. Danny was good with children and cooking, and he put up with being called Squirrel. Snapping back to reality, Julian realized he had to partake in the discussion at hand; when did you realize alcohol was playing too big a role in your life?

Edelman chuckled to himself. Probably when he tried to kiss Gronkowski .

"Joseph? Would you like to weigh in?"

Julian snapped his head up. He went by Joseph so no one could figure out his real identity. Joseph made him seem like he was just a bible man struggling with a problem, not a gay football player who didn't know the difference between the Bible and a McDonald's menu.

"Um what was the question?" He politely said.

"When was the first time you had alcohol?"

Julian can remember it clearly. Taking that first sip of shitty white wine and then getting caught by his babushka. She didn't even yell at him, she only laughed and told him to pour her a glass. He was 12 at the time and spotty, with facial hair growing only on the sides of his face. Julian felt grateful that his facial hair finally connected at 16 and a half. He remembers his babushka. She was the first one to ask Julian if he was gay. Julian scrambled to put together a sentence that proved he was definitely not gay. She didn't care, she just wanted to know whether or not he was the one watching Will and Grace. Julian felt a slight tightness in his throat. He hadn't thought about her in a while.

"Oh, I don't remember," Julian lied. Julian lied about a lot of things. Mostly white lies. But these white lies were making him feel like he wasn't ever telling the truth.

Maybe it was time for Julian to face the music. He hopped up, made a polite excuse to leave, and got in his car. He had to talk to Danny.

GRONKS LOVER REVEALED! Who will get together first- Edelmandola or PeyTom? Stay tuned!


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it's been so long! Here's a double update for all the loyal fans!**

Gronk stared at Danny. He seemed out of it. They had been at the club for roughly 20 minutes but Danny seemed impatient and ready to leave.

"Hey babe? You good?" Gronk asked, trying to sound like a caring friend, but also Gronk wanted to get...bitches. Gronk cursed himself. He was supposed to be more respectful to women. They were people. Just because his body was made of meat doesn't mean he should act like a meathead.

"Yeah. I mean, I'm not in the mood for this loud noise," Danny said, looking off into the sea of women and neon lights.

"Just quickly find a chick for Netflix and chill," Gronk supplied, pretty proud. Danny gave a tired smile.

Gronk quickly spotted a beautiful woman. She was the total package. She had a beer in her hand and an easy going smile. Gronk walked up to her.

"Hey are you a potted plant...because I want to put my seed in you."

Gronk heard the woman slap him before he felt the full impact. Taking a full step back to readjust to the fact that he got his ass handed to him, he looked at the woman again. Gronk could feel his ass and other organs plummet to the floor. He had just hit on Tom's fucking wife. Gisele Bündchen stared at him, also looking slightly shocked.

"Uh, hey, Gisele, didn't mean to imply I was gonna… uhhhh… you know..." Gronk cleared his throat. His therapist was gonna have a field day with this one. He hit on the quarterback's wife and his therapist would open with the symbolism of how he wanted to be the quarterback or at least his wife.

"Ah, it is fine. Anyone else I would have killed but you I will not. I know how sincere you were being when you said it," Gisele said in her lyrical voice.

Gronk felt his ass reattach to his body. Thank god she was beautiful, Brazilian, and understanding. "How's Tom?" he said.

"Ah, Peyton has been keeping him busy," Gisele said again. She didn't look too upset about that.

"I noticed you didn't look too upset about that," Gronk said. Gisele looked guilty but also not all.

"I need a break to hang with my namorada. Uhhh, that's Portuguese for friend," Gisele said again. Gronk may have not been the brightest knife in the drawer but he did speak Portuguese.

"That's Portuguese for sweetheart," Gronk said proudly. "Has Tom been replaced by that chick?"

"Hahaha, you are silly Mr. Gronk," Gisele laughed.

"Haha I know, this is why I get so many girlfriends," Gronk laughed in response. He bid polite farewells before downing his Jaeger Bomb, taking off his shirt, and sprinting to find Danny. He didn't notice Gisele giving the chick a kiss on the forehead before holding her hand.


	8. Chapter 8

Gronk had successfully found Danny three times but he had also successfully lost him three times. Gronk had helicoptered his dick twice to see Danny laugh. However, Gronk needed his dick for other things. Like peeing and well... Anyway, Gronk was starting to get irritated. Danny kept walking off with a Long Island Ice Tea and every time Gronk found him he was downing it faster than Gronk could snatch it from him. Gronk looked around. Danny was gone with three iced teas in his system.

Change of point of view

Dan ny wsa drunkkl .

Change of point of view

Tom sighed. He had made three cans of Campbell's Chunky. It honestly made him want to throw up some chunky. He looked over at Peyton who was sitting on the couch, snuggled in with his Broncos blanket. He looked ridiculous. A 6'5" man with his legs tucked into his side so he could cram under a blanket. He looked cute. Tom cursed under his breath, balancing a bowl of Chunkys, a glass of yogurt drink, and the remote in his hands. Peyton coughed pathetically. Tom set it down on the coffee table in front of him and turned on the TV. The Will and Grace theme played back at him, loudly. Tom turned his head judgmentally before collapsing on the couch next to the taller man. Peyton snatched the remote from him before changing the channel to the Bounce channel. On the screen, "Stand and Deliver" played. Tom frowned. He actually liked this movie. He didn't know Peyton had taste.

"I fucking love Lou Diamond Phillips," Peyton said in a strong but also weak way.

"Me, too," Tom said. He shivered slightly. It was so cold in here. Peyton lifted up part of the blanket for Tom. He stared at it like it was a poisoned chalice but reluctantly slid under the blanket.

"Will body heat break your fever?" Tom said snarkily.

"Yes," Peyton snapped with a lot of heat behind his words and also his forehead which was burning. Tom sighed. He put his arm around Peyton and decided to do his best to end this fever of his. Maybe skin to skin contact would help.

Change of point of view

Julian Edelman was on the road yet again. His AA meeting had ended and he was driving home. He swerved to avoid something that darted out into the road. He hit the brakes and got out of his car, looking to see what he almost hit. He came face to face with Danny Amendola.

Julian didn't really know what to do. Danny was two things. 1- He was incredibly drunk. 2- He was incredibly good looking. It seemed like the time to panic. There in front of him was one of the most sought after NFL players and all Julian could think about was how pretty but drunk looking Amendola's eyes looked.

"Do you need a ride uhhh, home?" Julian said

"Get the deli opened by tomorrow," Danny slurred. Julian wondered if that was a euphemism for something.

"Get in." Julian gestured to his car. Danny took one look at it and sprinted in the opposite direction. Julian stood a minute before sprinting after him. He was going to be running for a long time.

Julian was fast but Danny seemed to be on a drunken mission. Julian's 40 yard dash time was only .06 seconds faster and that was when he was at peak fitness and not chasing a drunk man who was darting everywhere.

"DANNY, STOP, YOURE GONNA GET HIT!" Julian screamed. Danny looked back at him and smiled. Julian picked up speed. He recognized that smile. It was the smile of a challenge. His lungs were on fire but he had to catch Danny.

Julian took off running again. He hadn't run this fast since seven years ago when he first met Gronkowski and the Gronk had introduced him to what he called a purple orgasm. He had to catch Danny or he would be cleaning squirrel bits off the road. He started screaming, this is not how he wanted to be spending his night. He just wanted to go to AA, get rehabilitated and then go home and cry in a bath tub. I mean, he was a pretty busy person you could say. He upped his speed. He was gonna catch him and then go home and cry in the bath tub. Danny looked back at him and Julian Edelman felt every shitty Instagram quote come true. Julian being friends with Danny was a daydream, but Julian being in love with Danny was a nightmare. His heartbeat sped up and it wasn't because of the fact that he was actually breaking Usain Bolt's record in terms of crazy fast running. Damn Danny, back at it again with the pretty eyes.

Danny slowed down to puke. In that moment, Julian swore he was infinite and right near a famous wide receiver's vomit.

"Danny, what the fuck?" Julian said disgustedly.

"Do you think my shoes exploded?" Danny said like he was questioning Julian's line of reasoning and not his own.

"Just get in the car," Julian said exasperatedly. "I'll give you a purple orgasm."

"My orgasms are never purple. They're just loud," Danny said. Julian felt his ears burn red. Wow. This was the man he was in love with. Danny trudged towards the car.

"Hey do you wanna check if that's true?" Danny smirked.

Change of point of view

Tom was officially cuddling with The Forehead. He looked down at the man. Was he ugly? No comment. Was Tom attracted to him? Sem comentários. Tom traced his finger over the taller man's profile. His nose had a slight bump in it but to Tom it showed a history of Peyton's life. Tom pictured him as a child and smiled slightly. He was probably just as stubborn. Tom felt his forehead, wondering if his fever had broken. Before he could move his hand up three inches, a raspy voice interrupted his train of thought.

"Didn't your mom tell you it was rude to stare?" Peyton said, mouth barely open and his half lidded eyes peering up at him.

"Sorry for being concerned about your health," Tom said. Tom was sorry. He never wanted to be in this position. He was Peyton fucking Manning's nurse.

"Aw, that's cute. Are you actually concerned about whether or not I live or die?" Peyton said with far too much heat behind it for someone with a fever.

"Just shut up." Tom rolled his eyes. He reached across Peyton's body to get his phone but before his hands could clasp around it, he felt Peyton's lips on his ear.

"Thanks for taking care of me," Peyton whispered in his ear. Tom's brain shut down. He whipped his head at him.

"Shut up," Tom said, trying to seem in control.

"Make me," Peyton challenged. Tom closed the gap between their lips without thinking. He didn't expect himself to do that and he definitely did not expect Peyton to kiss back. At first the kiss was a little mismatched because of the weird position but then Tom leaned back and Peyton followed him like a moth to flame. Peyton licked the bottom of Tom's lip making Tom gasp slightly. Peyton used this to stick his tongue in Tom's mouth. Tom was not expecting him to be a good kisser or to have such soft lips.

Change of point of view

Gisele was having a great time. She had her ass smacked by Rob Gronkowski. She got to smack Rob Gronkowski. She was a lesbian. And the beers were half off! Gisele was having a great time.

"Hey, babe," Gisele called to her girlfriend. Karlie Kloss turned around and blew a kiss to the Brazilian.

"Still not regretting this decision?" Gisele asked. She didn't mind being the other woman but she didn't want to be the other woman that wasn't even wanted.

"Of course not. I mean, I was definitely not planning falling in love," Karlie said softly to her.

 **Two chapters, as promised. We love reviews!**


End file.
